


Kimono

by Raven41



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven41/pseuds/Raven41
Summary: TK 现实向





	Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> TK 现实向

 

“这种感觉[图片]。”

光一在杂志取材之前瞟了眼手机，正好收到相方发来的邮件。

点开图片，是挂在衣架上的紫色和服，暗金色的蝴蝶花纹显得华丽又精致。

如果没有记错的话……光一的手指抚上和服的边缘，图片被他的手指晃来晃去，领口会开到哪里呢？

思绪在想象的大草原里狂奔起来，一去不返。

“光一さん，可以开始了。”工作人员的声音传来。

如果没有记错的话，刚的戏份是今天杀青，不知道能不能赶上。光一最后看了眼屏幕，起身走向布景。

越是想早点结束，越是容易出岔子。

虽然已经习以为常，可是等赶到剧组之后，看到已经换上私服的刚，说不遗憾是骗人的。光一的食指轻轻敲打着方向盘，静静地看着刚和经纪人打了招呼，便钻进自己的后座。

光一看着后视镜，两人的视线在空中交接。

刚露出了平常的笑容。

可是有一点不一样。光一没有将视线移回前方，并不是因为在阴影里的关系，他眯起眼，天色将暮，刚的面容半掩在暮色里，眼角眉梢是笑着的，但是笑容却比平时的样子多了一点什么，好像却带着……邪气？

光一忍不住转过头，身后的人凑上来，柔软的唇触碰在一起，刚轻轻吮了下光一的下唇，细微的轻吻的声音回响在车厢里，像一颗石子掉进水里，一声泛起，波纹却层层漾开。两人的唇分开一点，又重新吻上去，同样细微的声音再次响起，却断断续续的持续了一会儿才停止。

两人都注意到了对方有点不一样的情绪。

一方懊悔没能早来一会，另一方还在回味方才从角色中脱离的余韵。

所以那个总是冷静的人带着几分焦急，以往纯净的那人则添了几分邪气。

两人的距离已经拉开了，热度却从他们身上蔓延到了空气里。

光一把空调温度按低了两度，收回手的时候下意识的看了眼后视镜，却再次对上那双眼睛，像是一直没有移开视线一样，那目光专注的仿佛连眨眼都像是在撩拨什么。

光一收回目光，握着方向盘的手收紧了几分，油门一点点加大。坐在后座的人余光捕捉到了指针换换上滑的表盘，嘴角轻轻扬起来，翘起的弧度里分明含着几分狡黠。

 

偏偏两人都是习惯了克制的人。

以至于两人到了玄关都还神色如常，一个取过钥匙开门，一个顺手打开玄关的灯，弯腰换上各自的拖鞋。

光一把外套挂好，便转身进了浴室洗手，没留意身后的人也跟着后脚进了浴室。

刚没等光一关上水龙头就贴上光一的身体，在对方转过头的那个瞬间咬上柔软的嘴唇。

呼吸一下子都乱了，鼻尖全是对方的气息。

刚没有给光一喘息的机会，最开始的吻就带着侵略的味道，滑进柔软的内部，光一的配合让动作畅通无阻，身体之间的距离被压缩到零。

“残念。”刚这么说了一句，双眼半敛着，嘴角带着似笑非笑的轻佻，“想知道和服的领子开到了哪里？”

一瞬间光一因为被猜中心事而心悸了一下，随即又因为再次相接的唇舌而迷失在了面前的吻里，炽热的，让人窒息。

“去床唔……”光一往后退了些，没说完的话尾消失在了刚前凑的动作里。

分开的时候两人的嘴唇都带着不自然的红，光一愣愣的看着刚忘记了反应，刚伸手关上了水龙头，抬眼看着光一，歪着头笑。

什么东西啪的一声断掉了。

 

光一不记得两人怎么去到床上的，回过神来的时候自己的裤子已经半褪，刚的衬衣扣子边缘沾上了方才手上的水渍，抬起头又对上刚的那双眼，漆黑深邃，仿佛要被吸进去。

然后被推了一把，自己倒在了床上，跨坐在自己身上的刚，垂着眼睛，被刘海挡住大半的面孔说不出的妖异。刚抓住光一的手，划过喉结，摸到了最近因演戏而愈发明显的锁骨，“从这里，”刚紧盯着光一，开口道。

光一的目光紧跟着自己被控制的手指，视线划过刚的喉结，锁骨，光滑的触感让他忍不住想要多摸几下，却一下子被刚抓住，继续往下。

低沉而磁性的声音响起来，光一的指尖甚至可以感觉到胸腔传来的细微震动。

“到这里。”刚牵着光一的手划过胸前，光一想要触碰乳首的动作被第二次拦截，“还有这里，”手掌贴上肋骨的部位，刚的手贴上光一的手背，继续把他的手往下推移。

到小腹才停止。

“一直到这里。”刚没有松手，即使隔着布料，光一的手腕已经感觉到了刚胯下已经有了反应的部位，他看着刚，喉结因为吞咽而上下滑动了一下，身下的那物早已有了反应，额际因身体的热而有了汗意。

刚自上而下，半敛着眼睛，他弯下腰，另一只手抚上光一的脸颊。

鼻尖厮磨着鼻尖，迷乱的情欲在黑色的眸子里晕开，“黑色的野兽在我的心里翻滚。”他望着光一，低声喃喃道。

说完这句话刚就再次封上光一的唇，光一闭上眼睛，感觉到刚的手已经抚摸过自己的胸前，侧腹，来到身后。

看着面前的人已经闭上双眼，刚稍微退开一些，吻上光一的眼睛，伸手抓过床头的润滑，另一只手抚摸过光滑柔韧的肌理，却还没没能忍住，低头咬上光一的乳首。

“唔。”耳畔传来光一的呻吟，不用看都知道他肯定是猛地睁开了眼睛，明亮的眼睛却微微失神。可惜没能看见，刚伸出舌头，舐舔着方才咬过的地方。

想要弄坏这个人的心情和想要爱他的心情同样强烈，当这个想法略过心里的时候，刚的手指进去的时候比平时粗暴一些。

光一闷哼了一下，前面的欲望却没有任何消退的样子。

刚抬起光一的腿，角度的更换让手指进入的更深了一些，久违的温暖内壁还是紧紧地包裹着自己，刚伸手套弄了几下光一的欲望，面前的人因为自己而紧闭双眼，眉头因快感而皱起，舌头划过方才被咬红的唇，光一抬起手，手背挡住了大半的脸颊，“进来。”

刚笑了，他抬手打掉光一挡着脸颊的手，满意的收获了光一感到羞耻又压抑着快感的表情，还在他身体里的手指故意按去他最敏感的那一点，毫无防备的光一就发出了没来得及抑制的呻吟。

还不够。

刚抽离自己的手指，挺身进到了光一的体内。

“呃啊……”

“疼吗？”刚侧首亲吻光一的脚腕，稍微退出一点又重新整根没入。

光一摇摇头呢，想要再次挡住自己脸颊的手被再次拍掉，刚干脆扯过皮带在光一的手腕上缠上几圈，按压在床上，没有了任何的遮挡，当那双含着水光的眼睛再次睁开的时候，便一下子望进了刚的眼睛里。

没有什么比这样的对视更加催情的了，刚按住光一的腰，进出的动作剧烈起来。

光一已经发白的指间紧紧地抓住已经皱成一团的床单，咬着唇压抑下一连串的呻吟。

刚俯身重新吻上光一，身体因为下压的动作而进到了更深地方，想要做更加过分的事情。每一下都刺激到光一最敏感的地方，但是心里的骚动还没有得到满足，反而变本加厉的随着血液蔓延到了四肢百骸，得不到发泄的阴暗面催促着他按住光一，去做更加过分的事情。

不过光一好像要到极限了，已经变成粉红色的皮肤在黑色的床单上格外诱人，锁骨下面的深红色痕迹蜿蜒在他紧致的肌理上。

刚俯下身，光一的欲望被夹在两人腹间，刚故意摩擦了几下，却进的更深，然后他张嘴，咬在了光一的锁骨上。

“啊……哈……”光一的喘息变得剧烈起来，体内的刚故意停留在了那一点就不再有动作，而一波波的快感却始终没有到达临界值，光一忍不住抓住刚的肩膀，腰间扭动着去主动磨蹭刚的下腹。

“要到了吗？”刚舔过光一的耳垂，在他的耳边问道。

“嗯……你动一动。”得不到满足的高潮让肌肉都开始瘙痒，他搂着刚的身体，汗水从身上滑落。

刚抬起上身，在光一氤氲的目光里抓住他的腰身，一只手按住他的小腹，却偏偏不去触碰前面已经挺立分身。

“我在你身体里呢。”刚的面孔被微长的卷发挡了大半，那双好看的眼睛因为快感而微眯着，嘴角的笑意放荡又邪恶。

和平时不一样的刚。但是被这样注视着，被这样进出着，光一很快就到了高潮。

射精之后他失神的眼睛也依然看着刚，眼尾艳红带着水光，那副神情惹得刚又是一个用力的顶身，光一哼了一声，尾音绵软的不像是他发出来的。

刚的动作还没有停，享受着光一因为高潮而带来的规律的收缩，伸手恶劣地在光一敏感处撩拨着，高潮之后的身体往往变得敏感，那双失神的眼睛还没有恢复清明便再次沦陷在了情欲里。脚趾蜷缩在一起，燥热在血液里流窜，明明已经感觉到了高潮，却依然渴望更加剧烈的快感。

释放在光一体内之后，刚扯开他手腕间的皮带，帮懒得动弹的光一理了理他额际已经被汗湿的发，没有离开的手贴上光一的脸颊，拇指摩挲着，从眉间到鼻梁。

他记得这张脸每一个表情，从隐忍到高潮，从害羞到喜悦，从疲惫到睡眼惺忪的样子。

想要玩坏他，想要看到更多的样子，却又舍不得。

端来热水和毛巾，手指撑开已经红肿的地方，白色的浊液混着润滑剂被手指导出来，手指在依然紧致的甬道里滑动，故意蹭过某一点，光一瑟缩了一下，甬道收缩挤压着刚的手指。

躺着的人把脸埋进了被子里，发出了不满的声音。

不能再玩了。刚露出遗憾的表情，低头吻上光一的后腰，舌尖在光滑的皮肤上游走了，后腰应该不要紧吧？这个想法出现的同时，刚的牙齿已经贴上了他的皮肤。

口感真好。

刚躺回光一的身边，那个刚刚还把头埋在被子里的人转过身，往自己这边蹭过来。

他自顾自的笑了起来，轻轻的吻上光一已经红肿的唇，光一舔了舔刚的唇，顺从的加深了这个吻，性爱之后的吻从容而深情，腻在一起的唇却怎么都舍不得分开。

“你都不给我看试装的照片。”光一委屈地开口。

“谁要你没来探班。”刚回答的理直气壮，只是嘴角的笑意暴露了他的恶趣味。

“我也想看啊，好久没有看你演戏了。”光一的眼里已经满是睡意，却眨着眼睛，“还难得是和服。”

“上次出外景的时候不是也才穿过么？”刚伸手抚摸着光一的手臂，触感好的让他不想松手。

光一没接话，而是用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看了刚一眼。

刚笑起来，“知道了知道了，家里不是有和服么，明天再穿给你看。”

光一低声咕哝了句什么，那双已经半眯着的眼睛就彻底的合上了，刚揉了揉光一的头发，而光一已经没有任何回应。

刚看着睡颜忍不住笑起来，伸手拿过自己的手机按了几下，关上屏幕的时候正好听见光一的手机传来了一声震动。

他看着光一的睡颜，温柔的眼神里泛着满足的笑意，多看了几眼才合上眼睛。

晚安。

 

 

 

完

 


End file.
